


Travellin' Soldier

by catbug45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dixie Chicks, F/M, Fluff, He's leaving to serve abroad and him and Sansa talk and see something special in eachother, I Just Love This Song, Inspired by Travellin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is in the army, Mostly Dialogue, One Shot, Sansa is a waitress in a cafe, Song Lyrics, Two cuties a little bit in love, travellin' soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbug45/pseuds/catbug45
Summary: Loosely inspired by the Dixie Chick's 'Travellin' Soldier'. Jon's leaving for military service, and Sansa is giving him some company. Letters, hope, and maybe a little bit of love.





	Travellin' Soldier

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

.•° ✿ °•.

“Tea for two, table seven Brienne!” Sansa called over the counter just as the little bell above the door jingled. Sansa turned and saw a young man, with the beginnings of a beard, decorated out in full military uniform, enter and sit down at a booth nearest the window. She smiled, he was a pretty one, but he looked a little sad. Something was weighing on his mind, Sansa had always been good at reading people. He looked smart in his army greens and reminded her of her sister Arya in her Cadets uniform. She hastened over, curious about this stranger and eager to find out some more. When she arrived at his booth she smiled gently and enquired as to what she might get him. “Just a coffee please, black.” The man replied, barely even looking at her. Sansa just couldn’t help herself, “I don’t mean to pry, but are you okay, you look a little downcast” she turned her head, curious. The man whipped his head up and she saw a small gleam in his eye, “I’m leaving this small little northern town today, going away. I’ve been posted abroad, was just home on leave for a while… it’s time to go again. You know, it gets worse each time I leave. Sometimes I question why I chose this life,” collecting himself he exclaimed “shit sorry, it’s just I don’t want to worry my mother and you’re the first person in a while whose asked how I’m feeling.” He went a little red in his cheeks, and Sansa let out a small smile, “Why don’t feel so bad, everyone needs to talk every once in a while… um-” “Jon. My name’s Jon.” He answered, “Well Jon, I’m off in an hour. How about we go to the pier and we can talk? Sansa hoped he’d say yes, there was just something about him now, the way he spoke and that little dimple that had appeared on his cheek when he let out his little burst of emotions. “You know what? I’d love that-“ “Sansa. My name’s Sansa.” At that she winked and turned, noticing the arriving family who needed a high chair, but Jon was on her mind for the next hour as she flitted from table to table.

.•° ✿ °•.

A little over an hour later, the bow in her hair slipping out, Sansa went to Jon’s booth, “Ready to go?” she asked. Jon nodded and gave her a smile, she waited while he gathered his stuff and they headed out of the café and down towards the pier. All the while, they talked of what they liked, their favourite books, what they wanted to do, Jon told Sansa why he’d joined the army, “My Uncle Benjen had joined, I felt like I could prove myself and be like him, make him proud. But I miss my family, and I’ve seen such horrors, god, the things I’ve seen. It’s lonely sometimes and all my friends back home have moved on, have families and I’m stuck fighting for something I don’t know if I believe in anymore.” He rubbed his hand down his face, and Sansa gently grasped his arm, leading him to the bench that overlooked the seafront. “I’ll write to you. A letter a week, a month, a day even! As many as you’d like. God, Jon… I feel like I’ve known you forever and a day and it’s only been what? Forty minutes? An hour? Maybe if you have my letters it’ll be a little less lonely, I can’t imagine what happens in a warzone, but I know for sure how much a little bit of hope can save a life. Will you let me?” Sansa clasped his hand in hers, she felt like pleading. Two hours ago, she’d been exhausted, ready for her shift to end, but now a chance encounter with a travelin’ soldier had stopped her life in its tracks. She was dumbstruck, it couldn’t be love, that’d be daft so quickly. Sansa had long given up on love at first sight, but she damn sure felt something special with this man, with Jon, she couldn’t let this opportunity pass. “A girl like you? I bet you’ve got a boyfriend, but I don’t care, I’ve got no one save my mother to write a letter to. I’ll take those letters Sansa, I’ll think of this day sitting down at the pier and maybe thinking of your pretty smile might brighten up a rough time” Jon brushed his thumb over her hands that had clasped his so softly. The sun was starting to set and Sansa had to leave but he held her hand and wrote down his contact address on her smooth skin, and as Sansa stood up to leave- he would have walked her home but his bus to the train station was due shortly- she leaned down a pecked his cheek so sweetly Jon felt the sudden feeling, was this love? Had he found it? Sansa held his gaze for a moment, then twirled away. Every so often as she walked, her high ponytail bouncing, she’d turn and give him a little wave until she was but a speck in the distance. Jon smiled, he was glad he’d stopped by for that coffee.

.•° ✿ °•.


End file.
